


London Calling

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [20]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy goes back to London to be with his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that came to me while I was contemplating what to write.

Andy yawns as he steps off the plane, glancing around Heathrow. He's supposed to be meeting Roger, but he never got an answer as to whether it was at the airport or at Roger's Wimbledon house. He shoulders his backpack and heads down the concourse. After he grabs his other bags, he glances at the drivers, looking for one with his name. He smiles when he sees Mirka and he walks over, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Hey gorgeous, how's my favourite lady?" 

"Andy!" She laughs and kisses him back, running her fingers through his hair. "Come on, Roger and the girls are waiting to see you."

"Good. How's he doing?"

"Good. He's excited about the tournament, but he's more excited about you coming to London to spend some time with us."

"Well, when he called and asked, I couldn't exactly say no, now could I?" Andy grins as he sets her back down and wraps his arm around her waist. "Do we have a driver?" 

"Of course." She leads him over to the car, smiling as the driver takes Andy's bags and opens the door for the two of them. She slides in first and looks back at Andy. "So, what do you think? Think he has a shot?" 

"It's Roger. He's always got a shot." Andy grins and takes her hand. "I will never think he doesn't have a shot."

Mirka leans over and kisses his cheek. "The twins may find it a little weird that the three of us are going to share a bed. I hope that doesn't worry you too much?"

Andy shrugs. "How are we going to explain it to them?" 

"We just tell them that we all love each other and we're going to share our bed. When they're older, we'll explain more." Mirka kisses him. "It's going to be okay, Andy, I promise."

Andy nods and squeezes her hand. "I can't wait to see our family again."

"We're all very excited about seeing you too." Mirka lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Mirka."


End file.
